De Vuelta
by Kain Darkheart
Summary: A la edad de 25 años, Víctor Van Dort vive plenamente con su esposa e hijo, pero la muerte no avisa... y el joven estará de vuelta en el mundo que alguna vez visitó.


**De Vuelta**

**Capítulo Uno: El Vino de lo Tiempos**

-Mamá…-La mujer sacó la vista de su bordado al escuchar la voz de su pequeño, ella estaba sentada en la mecedora cercana a la ventana de la habitación, lo que permitía que entrara la luz, mientras que su niño se encontraba entretenido con los juguetes de la cuna y llevaba un rato ya de pie apoyado en los barandales de la misma. Lo que dijo la había sorprendido, nunca lo había escuchado decir esa palabra.  
-¡Victorio,-exclamó contenta, se levantó de su lugar dejando el bordado en el asiento para ir con su hijo-¿Dijiste "mamá"?.  
Sabía que no obtendría una respuesta clara, pero se conformó con oír esa encantadora y tierna risa que tienen todos los infantes. Victoria lo cargó y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla-Esto debe saberlo tu padre.  
Caminó por los pasillos de la enorme casa con su hijo Victorio en brazos, buscando con la vista a su joven marido.

Víctor se encontraba de pie junto a la enorme ventana de la sala principal, sostenía una pequeña flor en la mano, por momentos observaba más allá de la ventana hacia la vista del pueblo, y por otros a la bella florecita violeta.  
Estaba melancólico, muchas cosas surcaban por su mente, su padre acababa de comentarle sobre cierto problema de suma importancia que ahora él, como dueño de todo su negocio, debía resolver.  
-Tu sabes como nos gusta a tu madre y a mi ir a las grandes ciudades, hijo mío…-comenzó a decir sarcástico imitando al viejo William Van Dort- Pero ahora este asunto es tu responsabilidad.  
Sabía cual era el fin de todo aquello, y le molestaba. Ciertamente, la personalidad convenenciera de sus padres no se comparaba mucho con la de los padres de Victoria; desde el día de su casamiento todo había resultado "de acuerdo al plan". Ahora, cuando las personalidades importantes llamaban a la nueva familia, sus padres aceptaban e iban gustosos a charlar y a beber té con la reina, como tanto habían querido siempre, mientras que los Everglots se llenaban los bolsillos con el dinero de los Van Dort.  
-Si, pero cuando se trata de asuntos a tratar con el negocio del pescado, todas las responsabilidades me las dejan a mi¿verdad? pues ahora que tienen un gran título, ya no quieren arruinárselo a ellos mismos hablando de pescado enlatado.-siguió hablando el joven con él mismo, con ese tipo de expresión nerviosa que lo caracterizaba desde siempre, sacando la vista de la ventana para voltear hacia atrás en su actuación sarcástica y algo exagerada, dándose cuenta que su esposa e hijo se encontraban en la entrada de la sala-¡Victoria!.-exclamó pasmado.  
-Víctor, perdona que te interrumpa...-dijo ella algo preocupada, pareciera que no había llegado a oír casi nada de lo que su marido había dicho-pero necesitaba decirte algo.-recordando la razón por la que venía, sonrió abiertamente.  
-¿Ah, si, querida?.-preguntó tranquilo Víctor, sonriendo y acercándose para ver a su hijo-¿Qué es?.-levantó la vista hacia ella.  
-Nuestro hijo…-comenzó a hablar-ha dicho su primera palabra.  
-Oh¿En serio? Que alegría, Victoria.-tomó a su niño de los brazos de su esposa-Con que mi hijo Victorio ya habla ¿eh¿Y cual ha sido su primera palabra?.  
-Mamá.  
-¿Mamá? Ohh, yo quería que dijera papá primero.-dijo Víctor en son de broma, jugando con el pequeño, haciendo reír por lo bajo a su esposa Victoria.  
Pasaron un día muy agradable, en el que Víctor pudo escuchar la primera palabra de su hijo, y además de disfrutar un hermoso tiempo de calidad con su familia, aunque Victoria viera algo raro en él.

-Buenas noches, amor…-Dijo la mujer al final del día, mientras veía como su hijo cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido en su cuna. Se quedó un rato a su lado, simplemente mirándolo, hasta que un sonido llamó su atención, alguien tocaba el piano.  
Llegó hasta uno de los salones de la casa para encontrar a su marido tocando una lúgubre melodía. Lentamente se fue acercando, como hacía años la primera vez que lo vio tocar, o mejor dicho, la primera vez que lo vio.  
Se acercó más, a punto de tocar su hombro cuando él la divisó y de un susto dejó de tocar.  
-¿No desperté al niño?.-preguntó.  
-No, no te preocupes…-Victoria tomó su mano-Estás muy tenso, y tu melodía suena tan triste… querido¿qué es lo que te preocupa?.  
Víctor suspiró.  
-Victoria, yo… tengo que salir del pueblo…  
-¿Tú solo¿Por qué razón?.-su voz sonaba muy preocupada.  
Víctor guió a su esposa hacia los acolchados asientos y ambos se sentaron.  
-Surgen muchos problemas, Victoria… nuestra economía podría irse en picada…  
-¿En que forma?.-cuestionó la mujer.

Volvió a suspirar-Las grandes ciudades, ahora también tienen grandes industrias… usan carbón para tener energía, y muchos desperdicios van a los ríos que siguen su trayecto hasta acá… nuestra agua se está volviendo tóxica para los peces, esto no solo afecta nuestra salud si no que también nuestro negocio, aunque yo solo sea un aristócrata novato…-Victoria sabía que decía "aristócrata novato" por su matrimonio con ella, siendo ahora parte también de la gran familia Everglot-es mi deber como dueño del negocio de mi padre el ir a arreglar ese problema a la ciudad, por que esto nos concierne mucho, y es por el bien de nosotros y de nuestro pueblo…  
-Oh, Víctor…-Victoria lo abrazó-No quiero que te pase nada allá…-se separó ligeramente-¿Cuándo tienes que irte?.  
-Mañana a primera hora…  
Ella lo abrazó nuevamente-Prométeme que regresarás con bien, Víctor…  
El joven correspondió su abrazo, y le susurró al oído-Te lo prometo…  
Estuvieron así unos momentos más, hasta un momento en que ella levantó la vista y lo besó en los labios, temía por él, jamás había ido sólo a la ciudad.  
No quería soltarlo, tenía una sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento, o el simple sentimiento de preocupación por su marido, no deseaba soltarlo nunca, pero se separó de él y se puso en pie.  
-Iré a preparar tus maletas…  
Víctor la vio alejarse, notando claramente el tono de tristeza en su voz, esperaba que su estancia en la ciudad no durara demasiado.

Había sido una gran suerte todo lo que aconteció allá, no fueron más de tres días, así que no fue necesario enviar cartas a casa, aunque hubo momentos en que sólo en su habitación tuvo la intención de escribir una.  
Era increíblemente notorio el cambio de la gente, el ser parte de la familia Everglot le daba enormes facilidades al negociar y hacer buenos tratos con los dueños de los edificios industriales sin que el tema del pescado enlatado se tomara de mala gana como habría sido si el simple hijo de un pescador: Víctor Van Dort, hubiera ido.  
Soltó un suave suspiro dentro de la carroza, se sentía bien, las cosas no se iban a resolver rápidamente y debían esperar a que los contaminantes se fueran por completo del agua, pero al menos ya no iban a surgir más, y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho, pero lo que más quería era regresar a casa con su esposa y su hijo, el camino de regreso ya pasaba de la mitad, faltaban pocos minutos para llegar.  
El hombre que conducía a los caballos, no más de cinco años más grande que Víctor, seguía el camino indicado hacia el pueblo, que tonto había sido al usar sus viejas riendas para hacer un viaje tan largo, por suerte habían durado y funcionado perfectamente en todo el trayecto.  
Pero fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, una de las riendas se rompió, y el caballo suelto chocó con el otro, alterándolos a ambos, haciendo que perdieran el control justo cuando pasaban sobre el puente fuera del pueblo; los caballos se hicieron a un lado, cayendo así al agua del río llevando la carroza con ellos.  
El movimiento había sido demasiado brusco, pensó Víctor; con su voz temblorosa y con ese ligero tono de desesperación característico de él, trató de preguntar al cochero que pasaba desde adentro de la carroza, pero no obtuvo respuesta y ahora el movimiento fue peor y sintió como se volcaba la carroza y el agua llenaba por completo el interior del vehículo¿Por qué no abría la maldita puerta?.  
El cochero lo que hizo inmediatamente fue tratar de salvar su vida, no había sido muy difícil alejarse de la carroza, solo lo fue un poco el soltar a los caballos y sacarlos del agua, pero después de dar un respiro a la orilla del río, algo lo alteró ¿dónde estaba el Señor Van Dort?. Notó que la carroza ya casi hundida por completo mantenía la puerta cerrada, rápido saltó al agua y se sumergió para abrir la puerta, dentro estaba ya el joven inconsciente, o eso quiso creer, lo sostuvo y lo sacó a la superficie. Ya en la orilla, hizo presión sobre su pecho con las manos, Víctor tosió sacando agua de sus pulmones, pero aún estaba en un estado de inconsciencia, y el cochero no supo que hacer más que llevarlo sobre uno de sus caballos hacia su hogar, a menos de dos minutos de ahí.  
-¡Señora Victoria, Señora Victoria!.-Era la único que gritaba el cochero ya entrando en el pueblo, llamando la atención de hombres, mujeres y niños que miraban desde las ventanas de sus casas o que veían pasar a ese caballo negro cerca de ellos.  
Bajó de su caballo desesperado en cuanto llegó frente a la casa y tocó lo puerta como un loco, gritando lo mismo una y otra vez.  
-¡Señora Victoria, Señora Victoria!.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver al mayordomo, pero no tardó más de dos segundos en aparecer la esposa de Víctor, obviamente con una vaga idea de lo que pasaba, había reconocido la voz del cochero, y al ver a su esposo inconsciente sobre el caballo se horrorizó.  
-¡Víctor!.  
-Rápido, señora Victoria, necesita atención médica.-el cochero, auxiliado por el mayordomo, llevó al Señor Van Dort a su habitación, donde lo recostaron mientras esperaban a que llegara un doctor.

La joven mujer llevaba aproximadamente una media hora fuera de la habitación esperando a que el doctor saliera, el cochero ya le había explicado lo sucedido, su Víctor estaba ya tan cerca de casa… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello?.  
Un hombre de gran nariz, espeso bigote y larga barba blanca salió de la habitación sosteniendo su maletín y limpiando sus lentes; al ponérselos buscó con la mirada a la Victoria, quien ya se notaba con lágrimas en los ojos, deprisa ella se acercó a él.  
-Doctor¿Qué le pasa a Víctor¿se pondrá bien?.-preguntó mortificada.  
-Señora Van Dort…-comenzó a hablar el viejo doctor colocando una mano sobre su hombro-necesito explicarle la situación…  
Las cosas no estaban bien, lo notaba, su mirada fue suficiente para hacer entender al médico que quería saber que sucedía.  
-Su esposo casi muere ahogado, de eso ya no hay problemas…-era un rayo de esperanza, el rostro de Victoria cambió de inmediato-pero…  
¿Un "pero"¿Por qué tenía que decir esa palabra?.  
-Como usted bien sabe, el señor Van Dort fue a la ciudad a arreglar el problema del agua contaminada… bien, el agua de nuestro río todavía está llena de sustancia tóxicas letales para los peces; también lo son para nosotros, pero no llegan a causar grandes daños en poca cantidad…-Algunas cosas de las que ese hombre le decía, Victoria no las podía entender muy bien, lo único que quería saber era si su esposo estaba bien o no.  
-Pero… ¿Qué me trata de decir?.  
El doctor dio un respiro resignado.  
-Su esposo casi muere ahogado con esta agua, señora Victoria, no hay forma de sacar todas esas toxinas de su cuerpo, y el veneno está empezando a hacer efecto en el Señor Van Dort… le está deshaciendo los pulmones y el estómago…  
"Veneno" esa era la palabra que le daba todas las respuestas, aquella sustancia que, como el mismo Víctor le había dicho, en el Mundo de los Muertos era conocido como el Vino de los Tiempos.  
-O sea que…-dijo a media voz, esperando a que médico terminara, éste asintió con la cabeza.  
Victoria estalló en lágrimas.  
-Le queda muy poco tiempo… será mejor que vaya a verlo…  
Obedeció y entró a la habitación donde su esposo yacía en su cama con los ojos cerrados, deseaba con toda su alma que estuviera aún dormido, mientras que el doctor con su maletín en la mano caminó hacia la salida para encontrarse con el mayordomo que le abrió la puerta.  
-Será mejor que llamen a los Van Dorts y los Everglots… ah, y también al Pastor Galswells…-comentó cruzando la puerta.  
Victoria estaba en el lecho de su marido, tomada de su mano, con las lágrimas creando líneas oscuras en su blanca piel.  
-Víctor… me prometiste que regresarías bien a casa…-las palabras le costaban mucho, y al pronunciar alguna, sus ojos se nublaban de nuevo con las lágrimas-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti¿Como seguiremos Victorio y yo sin ti? Te necesito…-apoyó su cabeza en su regazo, sollozando desconsolada, sintiéndose más sola poco a poco, sintiendo como la vida de su esposo se le escapaba de entre los dedos.  
Volvió a levantar la mirada, estrechando fuerte la mano del joven Van Dort, acercándose a su rostro moribundo.  
-No quiero perderte… Te amo, Víctor…-Dijo suavemente, deseando que su esposo la escuchara, por un momento añorando que sus palabras lo hicieran despertar, pero nada, apenas notaba su lenta respiración.  
Sintió una presión en su mano, observó perpleja y con una extraña felicidad como Víctor apretaba fuerte su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.  
-Victoria…-dijo el joven, con sus ojos aún cerrados, la lentitud y dificultad con la que pronunció el nombre de su esposa eran muestra de su creciente debilidad y la excesiva energía que se iba con cada pequeño movimiento, pareciera que el simple hecho de hablar le causaba dolor en todo su cuerpo.  
De pronto, de manera lenta, aquella presión se fue, y la mano de Víctor cayó despacio y suavemente sobre la de Victoria, quedándose así, sin pulso, fría, sin vida.

**Continuará…**


End file.
